


Un hiver à Sherwood

by Kahila



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahila/pseuds/Kahila
Summary: Je ne détiens ni la série et encore moins les personnages. Djaq connait son premier hiver en Angleterre. Mais, en se cachant des yeux de ses compagnons, elle tente de créer la poudre noire de Lambert Djaq/Will, suggéré Djaq/Allan et une certaine conversation avec Much





	Un hiver à Sherwood

 

Djaq feuilleta le précieux livre délicatement, faisant attention à l’encre qui avait bavé. Elle nota mentalement les ingrédients qui étaient à sa disposition pour faire de la poudre noire. Elle avait profité de l’absence des garçons pour voir ce qu’elle pourrait acquérir rapidement afin de se mettre le plus rapidement à la fabrication du feu grec. « Le feu grec, pfff…. ». Elle s’insurgea un peu mentalement du vol du travail de son peuple. Elle nota rapidement sur un morceau de cuir les ingrédients qu’elle pourrait avoir dans la semaine. Elle aura toujours le temps de récupérer le reste plus tard. La sarrasine avait à peine fini de faire la liste qu’elle entendit les plaisanteries d’Allan accompagné du pas léger de Will. Djaq se dépêcha de cacher le livre sous sa paillasse. Elle avait bien noté la réaction de Will par rapport à cette alchimie et elle craignait qu’il détruise le livre en le voyant. Elle glissa sa liste d’ingrédients dans son corset et retourna à l’étiquetage de ses fioles, tâche qu’elle avait abandonné dés qu’elle était seule. Les garçons déboulèrent dans la clairière. Will semblait fatigué. Il faut dire, depuis plusieurs jours, il s’était mis à la construction d’un camp définitif à la demande de Robin. Le gang avait eu du mal à trouver un lieu adéquat pour leur nouveau foyer. Ce fut Jean, qui avait parcours la forêt bien plus longtemps qu’eux, avait indiqué l’espace parfait pour la construction. Will s’était immédiatement mis au travail. Djaq avait été surprise le jour ou Will lui avait demandé du parchemin et du fusain, sachant qu’il ne savait pas écrire. Il avait ensuite passé plusieurs heures à dessiner silencieusement. Djaq avait regardé par dessus son épaule, curieuse. Will avait rougi légèrement, mais changea d’angle le papier pour lui montrer. Il s’agissait de différents plans pour leur futur campement. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour se repéré et retenir les mesures sans pouvoir les annoter. Depuis, Will s’était mis à abattre les arbres dont il avait besoin pour les bases. Dés fois Jean l’accompagnait, d’autres fois Allan, sinon Djaq. Mais elle n’était d’aucune aide alors elle furetait à droite et à gauche jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve des plantes qui l’intéressaient.

  * Tout va bien Djaq ? demanda Allan, la sortant de ses pensées. Tu es toujours dans tes potions magiques ?
  * Toujours, répondit-elle en fermant une boite qui contenait des plantes sèches.



Djaq finit par tout ranger. Elle alla s’assoir prés du feu avec les deux hommes. L’hiver était pour bientôt. Robin avait parlé de retourner à la grotte pour passer la saison froide, au grand dam de Much. Ce dernier arriva également, tenant de la viande qu’il venait d’attraper. Djaq avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, Much ne dépeçait et découpait plus les bestioles dans le camp mais seul dans la forêt. Alors, lorsqu’il revenait, elle était incapable de dire de quel animal il s’agissait.

  * Robin n’est toujours pas revenu ?questionna-t-il Djaq
  * Si tu ne le vois pas mon bon ami….. laissa entendre Allan.



Much grommela. Depuis que Marianne avait échappé de peu à la mort et qu’ils s’étaient enfin ouvertement avoué leur amour, elle et Robin, ce dernier délaissait son gang pour aller la voir. « Ça doit être agréable maintenant pour lui, de la voir sans se faire jeter dehors » pensa Djaq. Son regard tomba sur Will, en face d’elle, séparée de lui par le feu. Le garçon aux yeux vert, qui la regardait déjà), baissa rapidement les yeux après un rapide sourire. Elle tourna son attention vers Allan qui commencé à lui parler.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Djaq souffla sur ses doigts qui lui semblaient gelés. Elle revenait de Loxley ou elle s’était rendue avec Jean. Il l’avait rapidement laissé pour se rendre à l’ancienne maison d’Alice. Même s’il semblait fort, Djaq voyait qu’il avait du mal à faire son deuil du départ de sa femme et de sontfils. Djaq, quant à elle, s’était rendue au fournisseur qui lui avait conseillé Mathilda, une guérisseuse qui lui avait présenté Robin. Elle n’avait pas attendu Jean pour revenir. Elle avança dans la forêt, cherchant des racines qui ne poussaient qu’au pied des sapins. Elle entendit au bout d’un moment des coups de hache. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit pour retrouver Will.

  * Bonjour, dit-elle pour ne pas le surprendre.



Will se redressa du tronc qu’il était en train de retirer les branches.

  * Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? fit-il en désignant son sac.
  * Presque, il me manque encore deux ou trois ingrédients.
  * Pour faire quoi ?
  * Un projet personnel.



Will fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne posa pas d’autres questions. Il n’était pas habituel que Djaq cache ses intentions aux garçons. Mais elle avait toute leur confiance. Elle posa son sac avec les affaires de Will et commenta à arpenter les lieux en regardant le sol avec minutie. Will la regardait faire de temps en temps entre deux coups de hache. Il sourit lorsqu’il vit son visage s’éclairait et qu’elle se jeta presque sur des plantes. Il n’y avait rien de plus beau que ce sourire pour lui.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Finalement le froid avait gagné et la neige avait remplacé la pluie. Le gang avait démangeait dans une grotte mais Djaq avait l’impression qu’elle ne réussissait jamais vraiment à se réchauffer. Lorsque la neige était tombée, elle était restée une demi heure sous cette avalanche blanche. Elle se sentait un peu idiote mais elle avait été très excitée de découvrir cette eau gelée. Robin était resté avec elle, souriant. Ils avaient alors parlé de la différence entre l’Angleterre et la Terre Sainte. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la grotte. Allan rigola en enlevant de la neige sur la tête de la sarrasine. Elle avait remarqué le regard noir que Will lui avait jeté. Elle avait vu qu’une certaine compétition s’était installée entre les deux hommes mais elle s’était dit qu’il devait s’agir d’une chose entre deux frère d’arme qui ne la concernait en rien.

  * Vos saisons sont magnifiques, avait juste dit Djaq avec un grand sourire.



Allan répondit à son sourire de manière douce, presque un sourire anti-Allan.

Cependant, même si la neige était une chose agréable à regarder, elle posait beaucoup de problèmes. Déjà, Djaq du mettre une halte dans sa quête des ingrédients du feu grec. Elle attendait deux éléments qui devaient arriver par bateau, bateau retardé par le temps. Ensuite Will ne pouvait plus travailler sur le camp, ce qui semblait le mettre dans une grande frustration. « Je ne peux pas mettre la femme que j’aime dans un abri convenable » se disait-il régulièrement lorsque son regard se portait sur Djaq. Il avait été touché en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme face aux flocons. Il s’était aussitôt rembruni quand Allan profita de ce moment. Les deux hommes, depuis la presque mort de Marianne, avaient tous les deux noté la fragilité de leur survie. Depuis, une guerre silencieuse avait commencé, à celui qui faisait rire Djaq, à celui qui attirer son attention… Allan flirtait parfois ouvertement avec elle mais Will était soulagé de voir que, même si la sarrasine répondait à Allan, elle le faisait toujours en l’éconduisant en douceur ou tout simplement en plaisanter. Will appréciait toujours Allan et il était content que leur amitié ne fût pas entachée par leur amour commun. Seulement, Allan avait un avantage sur Will : il avait déjà de l’expérience avec les femmes et ne semblait pas gêné de toucher Djaq parfois. Que ce soit comme à l’instant pour enlever quelque chose de ses cheveux ou mettre son bras sur ses épaules. Pour Will, elle était intouchable. Il se souvint la fois ou, alors que le gang était en mission furtive, il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Djaq pour garder l’équilibre accroupi ou le soir où il travaillait sur les plans du campement, elle était venue derrière lui pour regarder. Sentir son souffle dans son cou l’avait dérangé, mais pas en mal. Il revint au présent quand la femme à la peau sombre vint s’assoir à coté de lui. Elle se saucissonna dans sa cape de laine rêche, tentant de garder un maximum de chaleur possible. 

  * la neige n’est pas parfaite, glissa Will en souriant.



Djaq lui répondit d’un sourire avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Autre problème que posait la neige : les pauvres du comté de Nottimgam avaient davantage de difficultés. Les hommes du gang étaient souvent appelés à l’aide pour remettre des toits qui cédaient sous le poids des congères. Djaq devait faire plus de médicaments, les personnes ne pouvant pas convenablement se nourrir, tombaient malades les uns après les autres.

La bande avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais eux autant de travail.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Le jour de Noël, Djaq remarque dés le levé que ses compagnons semblaient plongés dans une joie continue. Robin lui avait parlé rapidement de cette journée particulière pour eux, les chrétiens. Robin décida de donner le plus de leur vivre possible aux pauvres, tant que Much dù lui rappeler qu’eux mêmes avaient besoin de se nourrir.

Allan semblait bien plus sourire que d’habitudes, Much se plaignait moins…Même Will qui pouvait parfois paraitre taciturne semblait flotté dans une certaine joie. Il semblait à Djaq que le gang avait couru toute la journée à droite et à gauche pour aider le maximum de personne possible. Elle avait fait équipe avec Jean. À sa demande, ce dernier lui expliqua précisément ce qu’il était arrivé le soir de Noël. Djaq l’écouta en silence. Il lui paraissait absurde qu’une vierge pu mettre au monde un enfant mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Qui aurait voulu gâcher le bonheur de ses compagnons. Jean fit une remarque qui attira tout fois l’attention de la Sarrasine : il s’agissait d’une fête de famille. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la grotte, ils étaient les derniers. Robin leur sourit de toutes ses dents en leur montrant des vivres :

  * De la part de Marianne et de son père, déclara-t-il
  * Au moins il y en a qui pense à nos ventres, grommela Much



Il semblait toujours en vouloir à Robin d’avoir donné presque tout leur vivre aux villageois. Robin sourie en donnant l’ordre ces hommes de s’occuper de ranger les vivres. Djaq fureta rapidement autour de la nourriture. « Aha ! » pensa-t-elle en voyant un ingrédient qu’elle pouvait intégrer dans la création de la poudre noire. Elle voulait trouver un élément pour canaliser au mieux la poudre noire et les notes de Joseph parlait de peut être essayé avec certains éléments. 

Elle le prit rapidement et le fit disparaitre sous sa cape. Elle était gênée pendant quelques instants de prendre la nourriture de ses amis mais son projet lui tenait trop à coeur pour qu’elle laisse échapper cette occasion. Aucun des hommes ne semblait avoir remarqué son manège. Elle se dépêcha de prendre un sac et de suivre Allan pour déplaçait la nourriture vers le fond de la grotte.

 

Les hommes riaient en trinquant leurs chopes. Djaq sourit mais suivant les préceptes de sa religion, n’avait pas pris de la bière. Elle était un peu mal à l’aise en cette soirée parce que, même si elle était heureuse du bonheur de ses amis (elle n’avait jamais vu Will sourire autant), elle ne pouvait être totalement prête à fêter la naissance d’un homme pour qui son pays était en feu et en sang. 

  * Tout va bien Djaq ? demanda Allan en proposant à la sarrasine un plateau de nourriture.
  * Oui, merci, fit-elle en le prenant.



Il était rare d’avoir autant de nourriture sur le plateau. Marianne avait pris soin de mettre autre que de la viande de cochon. Djaq fut touchée par ce geste. Pas qu’elle et Marianne ne s’entendaient pas, mais elles n’avaient jamais eu la moindre conversation, tout simplement. La sarrasine fit rouler une des petites pommes d’hiver dans sa main. Avec le froid, elle se demanda s’il était possible qu’elle se casse les dents sur le fruit gelé. Allan lui sourit et lui piqua un morceau de viande. Djaq lui mit une petite claque vigoureuse sur le bras.

  * Manges ce qu’il y a dans ton assiette, le réprimanda-t-elle.
  * Tu n’y touchais pas, ria Allan.
  * Je n’ai pas encore commencé.



Elle ria avec Allan, remarquant en face Will dont la nuque avait rosi. Les hommes avaient été d’humeur joviale tout le reste de la soirée. Much poussa la chansonnette et, au lieu de le réprimander, Jean l’accompagna de sa voix tonitruante. Le mélange des voix fit un peu grincer des dents Djaq mais la joie de ses compagnons lui faisait chaud au coeur. Alla sortit d’où on ne sait où une petite harpe dont il commença à pincer les cordes.

  * Mon gang ! s’écria au bout d’un moment Robin. Pour la naissance de notre seigneur et pour nous récompenser nos actions de cette année, je vous offre une pièce, pour vous seul. Vous la dépenserez comme vous le souhaitez.



Jean grommela quelque chose comme quoi il n’avait pas besoin de cet argent. Il prit tout de même la pièce. Djaq était persuadée de retrouver cette pièce dans la main d’un pauvre demain. Robin s’approcha d’elle pour lui remettre son cadeau.

  * Non Robin, dit-elle seulement.
  * Djaq, tu dois faire partie des personnes qui le méritent le plus, lui souffla Robin.



Résignée, la sarrasine prit l’argent. Will alla près d’elle.

  * Allez Djaq, il faut en profiter



Le jeune homme, un peu alcoolisé par la bière qui accompagnait le cadeau de Marianne et d’Édouard, lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule.

Avec cette pièce, pensa Djaq, elle pourrait acheter de nouveaux instruments chirurgicaux. Et racheter des ingrédients pour la poudre noire si besoin.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Noël était passé depuis un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. Le bateau amenant les derniers ingrédients avait fini par accoster. Beaucoup avait accompagné Djaq faire ses emplettes. Il souhaitait changer d'aliment et prendre des poissons. Djaq pensa plus que les écureuils étaient plus difficiles à attraper en hiver. Elle le laissa aller prendre ses poissons tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le bateau.

  * Tout est bon? lui demanda Much alors que la sarrasine fermait soigneusement son sac.
  * On peut rentrer, lui a répondu Djaq.



Ils commençaientà prendre le chemin du campement. La neige avait été balayé par la pluie incessante. Elle était pire que la neige, froide et s'insinuant de partout. Sous cette pluie battante, ils avaient un moment de marche. Beaucoup se plaignait de la pluie pour la forme mais il avait l'air contenu que Djaq lui était proposé de l'accompagnée au petite port. Lâcher ses tâches ménagères apparaît le soulager pour quelques heures. Avec plaisir, il engage la conversation avec elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien mais essentiellement de Robin et d'Eve. Cela a surpris la jeune femme, Beaucoup n'avait jamais rien dit sur Eve alors que la bande avait compris qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial pour Beaucoup. Djaq n'avait pas pu vraiment parler avec l'ancien domestique ces derniers mois, ayant toujours Allan ou Will près de l'accompagner dans ses recherches ou lors de missions. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines Ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux durant plusieurs heures, sans risque de mort. Et beaucoup attendu trouver en fils amie une confiance idéale pour parler de ses sentiments. Bien que surprise, Djaq le laissa parler. L'amour n'était pas le sujet qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux mais elle avait compris que l'homme avait besoin de s'épancher et de partager ses sentiments.

  * Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses en tant que femme, avait fini Beaucoup après son discours sur son baiser avec Eve.
  * Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, fit Djaq doucement.
  * Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit Beaucoup.



De tous les hommes, il était celui qui avait le plus tendance à oublier ses origines musulmanes.

  * Mais depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as pas pensé à embrasser quelqu'un?



La conversation prenait un tournant qui dépassait Djaq. Elle avait demandé à Beaucoup d'accompagnée parce que Robin ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir seule. Petit Jean ne sortait que rarement de la forêt, Will et Allan auraient été trop curieux sur ce qu'elle ferait au port, même si Will ne lui poserait pas une multitude de questions. Beaucoup avait été un choix logique au final. Mais aborder les questions d'amour de Djaq la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ne serait-ce que d'être chanteur. Elle était surprise que ses amis anglais y avait autant chanteuse: Marianne et Robin, Much et Eve, Jean et Alice, Allan et ses flirts perpétuels. Même Will apparaît mélancolique parfois ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas dans une culture de penser à l'amour, et ça, les autres (à part Robin) semblaient avoir du mal à le comprendre.

  * L'amour… n'est pas une de mes préoccupations en ce moment, fit Djaq en utilisant ses mots;
  * Quelle déception.
  * Pour qui? demanda Djaq
  * Oh non..heu je le disais comme ça, en général.



Beaucoup s'ébroua en ajustant sa capuche. Djaq n'avait pas écouté la réponse de l'anglais, déjà en pleine réflexion sur le lieu où elle pouvait faire la poudre noire.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

  * Vous souhaitez de la compagnie? dit Will en se levant.
  * Non volonté! s'exclama Djaq en levant les mains.



Le jeune homme se pétrifie, surpris du refus si violent de la sarrasine. Djaq vit dans ses yeux passer de la surprise mais aussi qu'il était un peu blessé. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait sa compagnie pour une sortie.

  * C'est que… j'ai besoin d'être seule, reprit plus posément la jeune femme.
  * Tout va bien Djaq? lui demanda Robin en se matérialisant à ses côtés.
  * Oui, aucun problème. J’ai juste, besoin, d’être seule.



Elle soutint le regard de Robin pendant presque une minute.

  * Très bien. Vous avez raison, nous devrions vous laissez votre espace.



Will pris sa hache, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle l’avait blessée mais il se consola en pensant que ce n’était pas contre lui en particulier, cela concernait tout le monde. Il préféra continuer à travailler sur le nouveau campement, qui serait rapidement fini maintenant que la neige n’entravait plus ses travaux. De plus, Allan et Jean l’aidaient pour tout ce qui était mise en place. Il fit signe à Jean avant de sortir de la grotte, comme Djaq quelques secondes avant lui.

Cette dernière fila entre les arbres. Elle surveilla par dessus son épaule pour être sûre que personne ne la suivait. Elle se entra dans une autre grotte, moins grande que celle où c’était réfugié le groupe mais bien mieux cachée. Elle y avait placé un chaudron sur des braises. Le livre d’alchimie expliqua qu’il fallait laisser reposer la formule pendant 11 heures avant de continuer. Djaq se tordit les mains, anxieuse. elle avait laissé mijoter la mixture plus longtemps que prévu. Et en chimie, il fallait respecter à la lettre les consignes, comme lui avait appris son père. La jeune femme entreprit de touiller doucement le contenu du petit chaudron avec une cuillère en bois. Elle prit des champignons secs qui avaient été concassées et les versa doucement en mélangeant. De grosse bulles commencèrent à remonter à la surface et, d’un coup, il y eu une petite explosion. Djaq se protégea le visage de son bras replié. La mixture qui sauta du chaudron lui brûla le dos de la main. Une odeur de cramer se fit sentir. La sarrasine donna un coup de pied pour déloger le chaudron des braises. La mixture se répandit sur le sol. Djaq enleva du revers de la main le produit qui la blessée. Elle regarda, dépitée le carnage autour d’elle. Mais elle se reprit vite. Elle réfléchit à la réaction qui s’était produite en feuilletant le livre de Lambert. Il avait ajouté une note sur la pression du à la chaleur et les effets des champignons. Elle aurait du lire plus minutieusement. Son père aurait été déçu. ”Ne te précipite pas Saffiya. La science n’est pas vitesse mais précision” lui répétait-il souvent. Elle se leva et vida le reste du chaudron. ”De la précision” se dit-elle en ramenant le contenant sur le foyer, ”de la précision”. 

Djaq retourna ensuite au campement. À son soulagement, la grotte était vide. Elle se précipita sur son nécessaire de soins. Elle enduit sa main d’un baume pour stopper l’effet de brûlure. Elle patienta, le temps qu’il fasse effet. Du bruit survint dans son dos. Elle fit face à Will qui émergea dans la grotte. Il s’immobilisa en la voyant.

  * J’espérais que tu sois là, fit-il.



Il tenait un de ses mains, coupée dont le sang s’échappait en abondance. Djaq se précipita sur lui et inspecta la plaie.

  * Un coup de la petite hache mal placée, sourit-il.
  * Viens ici pour que je nettoie.



Elle l’entraina prés du feu où elle fit bouillir de l’eau. Elle regarda ensuite la blessure à la lueur des flammes.

  * Tu vas y survivre, lui sourit-elle. Mais il va falloir que je te fasse des points pour aider à la cicatrisation.
  * Fais ce que tu as à faire, répondit seulement Will.



Djaq se mit à l’ouvrage. Elle nettoya, cousue et pensa la main de son patient silencieux. La sarrasine avait toujours aimé ses mains. Grandes, fortes, pleines de cales mais aussi d’une délicatesse incroyable. Ses mains étaient magiques. Le charpentier était capable de prouesse avec elles. Le campement en construction en était la preuve.

Elle était en train de bander sa main en lui disant que matin et soir elle lui referait les soins quand Will attrapa soudainement la sienne pour exposer sa brûlure.

  * Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? lui demanda-t-il anxieusement.
  * Rien, c’est de ma faute. J’aurais dû être plus prudente.
  * Ça ne ressemble pas à une brûlure de feu, dit-il en approchant la main de Djaq de son visage.



Elle lui retira rapidement.

  * Et depuis quand es-tu médecin, Will Scarlett, lui sourit Djaq.



Il lui rendit son sourire et baissa la tête.

  * Tu as besoin d’aide ?
  * Ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais prendre soin de moi, répondit Djaq en retournant à son coffre.



Elle entreprit de finir de soigner sa main. Will approcha et s’assit à côté d’elle. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne regarda que lorsqu’elle eu fini. Elle lui sourit alors de-nouveau.

  * Tu n’as pas un campement à fini ?
  * C’est vrai. Tu viens avec moi ?
  * Avec plaisir.



 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Févirer arriva sans que le gang ne le voit. Djaq était occupée par la création de la poudre noire, Will par les derniers éléments du campement et Robin, par Marianne.Djaq disparaissait de plus en plus souvent au reste du groupe. Elle avait appris la leçon par coeur et faisait attention qu’aucunes nouvelles catastrophes ne surviennent. Allan tenta de savoir une fois ou deux où elle se rendait.

  * As-tu un amant que tu nous caches ?



Son sourire suggérait une plaisanterie mais ses yeux étaient d’un sérieux presque effrayant. Djaq lui sourit puis répondit que si elle prenait un jour un amant, il serait le dernier au courant avant de partir pour la grotte.

Les jours suivant, le campement officiel de la bande était prêt. Ils entreprirent de tous déménager. Il fallut plusieurs voyages pour tous transporter. Djaq avait été touchée que Wii dédit une petite partie du camp aux soins médicaux. Elle y rangea toutes ses fioles et cataplasmes. Il y eu un moment de petite tension quand les hommes vinrent à choisir leurs couchettes. Le sarrasine en profita pour retourner à sa poudre. Tout le processus devait être fini maintenant. Elle courra presque jusqu’à sa destination. Elle inspecta le fond du chaudron où reposaient les petits cristaux noirs. Il y avait l’équivalent d’une petite poignée. Elle récupéra précieusement sa création dans un petit sac en toile qu’elle ferma d’une cordelette. Maintenant que Will avait fini le campement, elle aurait un lieu sec où cacher son trésor. Elle laissa là le chaudron après l’avoir récurer. La jeune femme enterra légèrement le peu d’ingrédient qui lui restait, pour favoriser leur conservation. Elle se dit qu’elle aurait peut être le temps d’en refaire plus tard, à condition de racheter beaucoup d’éléments. Elle retourna ensuite au campement, tenant des deux main sa précieuse petite cargaison. Elle la cacha sous sa cape au moment de rentrer. Les hommes avaient l’air de s’être calmé.

  * Ton lit est celui-là, en face du mien, dit Will en s'approchant d'elle. Cela te va?
  * C'est parfait, luis a répondu-elle, rayonnante.



Elle se dirige vers la couchette et mis sous les couvertures, contre le mur en bois, le petit sac en toile. Tout allait pour le mieux. Toute heureuse, Djaq se redressa et se tourna vers Will.

  * Veux-tu m'accompagner pour une balade?
  * Avec plaisir, sourit-il.



Mars n'était pas si loin.


End file.
